Fassfu
|rank = Planet Trade Organization General |family = Nitro (boss) |voice actor = }} Fassfu is an Arce-Albumian and the leading General of Nitro's army. His name is a pun on fast food, as all Arce-Albumians are named after various fast food. Physical appearance As an Arce-Albumian, Fassfu looks very much like a human, except with red skin. He has short black hair and small blue eyes, and is fairly tall, standing at 191 cm (6 feet 3 inches). His is red in color, trimmed with yellow; he initially wears the standard pauldron variant without crotch or leg guards, but by 766 Age, he wears the . He also wears a pair of white boots, a blue jumpsuit that covers everything below the neck except for his hands, and a red cape. His is red. Biography The Mrovian Series On April 8, 739 Age, more than a year after the , Cuber, Chaiva, and Kailon head towards the recently-acquired Planet Nitro 297, having unknowingly entered Nitro's territory, due to the fact that the computers of the children's' , disconnected from the database, were outdated. When one of Nitro's soldiers report the Saiyans' approach to Planet Nitro 297, Nitro decides to personally visit the Saiyans to recruit them into his army and has Fassfu assume temporary authority over Nitro's empire while Nitro is gone. In the year 746 Age, Nitro partners Chaiva with Kaesh under the supervision of his Fassfu, and over the next two decades, the three are frequently sent to deal with space pirates at the empire's border. On September 3, 766 Age, Nitro sends Fassfu, Kaesh, and Chaiva to the Mrovian planet Typhon, while he himself leads the majority of his forces against Mrov itself. Within a few hours of the invasion, Cuber arrives to reinforce his Mrovian allies, and Chaiva brings him to the two Arce-Albumians, who stationed themselves on the surface. When Chaiva makes her intentions clear to her former allies, Fassfu attacks her out of anger of betrayal. Kaesh attempts to help her commander, but Cuber stops her and kills her swiftly with a Shine-Drill Combo into an Instant Shine-Drill. As per his agreement with Chaiva, Cuber leaves for Mrov and tells the Mrovians of the plan and asks them to trust Chaiva. After an intense fight, Chaiva defeats Fassfu with a rear naked choke and then finishes him off by decapitating him with a Rising Volcano Kick. Techniques |-|Techniques= *' ' – Blue-white energy beams fired from the eyes *' ' – The ability to fly using *'Fusion Breath' – An orange-white energy wave fired from pursed lips *'Solar Power' – The ability to absorb energy from a nearby star – blue stars allow access to full power, while red stars provide the least amount of energy |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Arce-Albumians